


Drivers at Disney (and Universal)

by Paige31460



Category: IndyCar RPF
Genre: Disney World, Gen, Harry Potter - Freeform, Humor, Occasional Bad Language (Usually from Will), Parody, Star Wars - Freeform, Universal Studios
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:14:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25326754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paige31460/pseuds/Paige31460
Summary: A group of INDYCAR drivers decided to spend a week in Florida – mostly at Disney World (except that what one day where they “cheat” and go to Universal Studios). Chaos Ensues.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing. Only the plot. I actually haven't been in some time so I'm only incorporating some of the newer pre-COVID things at Disney World (MagicBands, Fastpass reservations, etc.) Also, The Great Movie Ride is still a thing here (it's one of my all-time favorites and riding it can make for some hilarious moments).
> 
> There were also be cameos by various individuals in these drivers' lives (wives/girlfriends, maybe dance partners, teammates, team owners, etc.) from time to time (usually by phone).
> 
> One final thing, this fic is dedicated in memory of a dear Internet friend and fellow racing fan, Jeni, who was one of the biggest supporters of my writing and the various "Drivers at Disney" stories I'd written over the years.

Five drivers flew in from Indianapolis; two from Charlotte, North Carolina; one from Nashville. They gathered in the lobby of Disney’s Art of Animation resort.

Penske teammates, Simon Pagenaud and Will Power, arrived first.

“Well. What do we want to do?” Simon asked when they realized they’d have to wait for everyone else.

Will wordlessly sat down on the closest bench then responded, “People watch.”

The Frenchman shrugged and sat down beside him. Before long, they were joined by their other teammate, Josef Newgarden. The Penske drivers waited for the rest of their party.

“I’ll lead us,” Simon said out loud, “Checking in, getting a table at a place we don’t make reservations, count heads, rent a car for the day trip to the other park.” He lowered his voice at the last part, getting confused stares form the other two.

“Oh… I get why you did that now?” Josef replied.

Finally, two members of the Indy-based contingent arrived – Conor Daly and Alexander Rossi.

“We beat the others!” Conor announced.

“We beat EVERYONE!” Will argued, “Well. Pagenaud and I did.”

“We didn’t wait for them to get on the Magical Express together,” Alex said with a sigh, “They stopped to pee or take selfies and are on the next bus.”

“Conor went ‘Amazing Race’ on you with getting on the bus without waiting?” Josef asked.

Alex nodded. “Oh well. Two of us can check in while we wait for Zach, Jack, and Hinch. We’ll kill time.”

Simon jumped up. “Me and…”

The Andretti driver pointed to himself.

“Sure. We can have a ‘Honda Driver Suite’ and a ‘Chevrolet Driver Suite.’”

“But I wanna stay with my buddy!” Conor whined, “Take one of them. Take Hinch. He’s not full-time like us.”

“When did Harvey go full-time?” Will asked.

“Since they announced it not too long ago,” Alex replied.

“But he’s hitched like you guys,” Conor said, acknowledging that all three Penske drivers were now married.

“No. Take Zach. Lower the average age. Or Jack. He can do that too.”

The self-appointed just stared him until, finally, Conor realized that sleeping in the same suite as PENSKE drivers could benefit him (“Your magic could rub off on me!”) and was fine with the arrangement.

“I think he’s going to need a space to himself,” Simon muttered to Alex as they got in the long line to check in.

Josef, Will, and Conor waited and did some people watching. Well, Josef and Conor did. Will had decided to take a nap but had woken up when the rest of the group finally showed up.

“I am no longer the youngest person here!” Conor exclaimed, glancing from Zach Veach to Jack Harvey.

“I’m the oldest here,” Will pointed out.

“We know,” James Hinchcliffe replied.

“I want a Mickey bar,” Josef said, not wanting to feel left out (even though Zach or Jack hadn’t said anything yet, other than greetings).

“That sounds amazing,” Jack said, “I’m relaxing my diet a little bit this week. Worked out extra hard and ate really well to make up for what will be my first cheat week since before I made this lifestyle change.”

“I think we’re all doing that,” Zach noted. He glanced around, silently counting how many were there. “Where are Simon and Alex?”

Will pointed to the front desk where their travel companions were talking to a cast member. They watched the action.

“Alex looks mad,” Zach observed, slipping behind Jack.

“If he wasn’t so pale, I would think Simon was a tall Helio,” Conor observed, getting stares from the others.

Talk turned to which suite they’d get. The resort had three themed areas with suites – “The Lion King,” “Cars,” and “Finding Nemo.”

For obvious reasons, “Cars” was a top choice but they were open to the others. There hadn’t been a preference noted on the reservation; they just wanted to be next door to each other.

When Alex and Simon returned, they looked a little unhappy.

“Not ready yet?” Jack asked, assuming that was the case. They shook their heads.

“No ‘Cars’ suite?” Josef asked.

“No,” Alex replied.

“The Lion King!” Conor exclaimed. He was about to break out into the opening of “The Circle of Life” until Alex firmly replied, “No.”

“Oh my gosh… Do we get fishies?” Zach asked.

“Oh we get fish rooms alright…” Simon replied.

“The suites are full. We’re in The Little Mermaid rooms,” Alex interrupted, “We’ll be…”

“I was going to say that,” Simon interrupted. “We’ll be four to a room; two to a bed.”

The guys seemed disappointed at that thought. At least Ariel was pretty. Also, that area had a pool. And they got to walk past the “Nemo” and “Lion King” buildings.

Simon and Josef silently agreed that they’d call a bed, leaving Will to bunk with Conor.


	2. The First Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The drivers are assigned MagicBands, settle into their rooms (where one feature is the main topic of discussion), make the difficult decision of what to have for dinner in the food court, plan their week, and explore the resort.

Before they left the lobby, Simon and Alex passed out the six remaining MagicBands. Like the rest of their less-than-stellar planning, they had to pick the guys’ colors.

Alex explained how to use them, gesturing to his blue and Simon’s yellow bands.

“Who picked them to lead?” James whispered out loud.

“They did,” Josef whispered back, “Well. Alex picked Alex and Simon picked Simon.”

“Ah…” Jack replied.

Simon passed out the remaining MagicBands – red to James, orange to Zach, green to Conor, gray to Will, purple to Josef, and pink to Jack.

“Why purple?” Josef questioned.

“It was the only one left,” Alex replied with a shrug.

“Oh. Why does Jack have pink?”

“Sponsor representation probably,” the Englishman said, “I drive a pink car.”

“Oh yeah. Duh!”

“It’s pink?” Will asked.

“Yes… I’ve had pink on my car my whole INDYCAR career so far. DrivePink ring a bell?”

“Don’t worry about it Jack,” Josef said, “He’s colorblind.”

“Oh yeah. Should’ve remembered that.”

“He’s colorblind?” Zach questioned, glancing at Will. The others nodded. “How come I’m just now learning this?”

********************

Though disappointed about having rooms instead of suites, the INDYCAR drivers still looked forward to arriving at the building their rooms were located at – the King Triton building. There was a view of the pool from the third floor along with the Ursula building across the pool area.

Their luggage had already been delivered (a luxury of traveling via Magical Express from the airport to the resort). Now they only had to call beds and explore the room.

In the Honda drivers’ room, it was decided that Alex and James would share the bed closest to the door and Jack and Zach would share the other.

“You put your outfits for every day in Spacebags?” Zach asked as he looked in Jack’s open suitcase.

“My girlfriend’s idea,” he replied, “There’s shirts and pants to sleep in. Each bag has a shirt, matching underwear and socks, and pair of jeans or shorts. I left options if I buy shirts though.”

Mickey and Star Wars tee shirts were his primary items along with a few from his apparel sponsor, 305 Wear. Then there was his Ravenclaw shirt.

“For Universal Studios,” he said with a grin. He loved Star Wars like a majority of the guys in the group but he also had a love for Harry Potter and was reportedly still waiting on his acceptance letter from Hogwarts.

Within days, Alex’s, James’, and Zach’s suitcases – which they’d all received assistance in packing from their wife (James) or girlfriends (Alex and Zach) – would be a tangled mess of clothes while Jack’s would still look sort of organized.

“Guys! The shower!” James called from the bathroom (he’d gone to check it out).

Jack poked his head in (he’d been organizing his toiletries). Alex and Zach soon shoved their way in.

“How many wonders can one cavern hold?” the Canadian asked, gesturing to the walls – designed to look like the cavern Ariel stored her treasures in the movie.

“Quite detailed,” Zach said.

Alex sent a text to Conor. “Dude! Have you checked out the shower yet?”

********************

Conor hadn’t explored the room any. He just sat on the bed and watched the Penske drivers decide who got him for a bedmate (Will was the lucky individual). Then he’d moved his suitcase to the spot he wanted (under the window) and proceeded to watch TV on his and Will’s bed (the one closer to the door because Josef feared burglars) while Will, Simon, and Josef made a room where they’d sleep, shower, change clothes, brush teeth, fix hair (especially the Frenchman), shave, and use the bathroom a more “homey” place or whatever.

That is until he got Alex’s text.

Conor leapt off the bed and dashed to the bathroom – knocking Will onto Josef and Simon’s bed, almost tripping over Josef (who was putting clothes in a dresser drawer), and only stopping because Simon was IN the bathroom (the toilet and shower tub were in a separate room with a door).

He knocked on the door urgently.

“Just a minute!” the Frenchman called out.

Conor glanced around. Yep. They definitely had a sea-themed room. Then he knocked on the door again.

“I’m almost done!”

A couple of minutes later, Simon opened the door. He looked annoyed so Conor moved to let him in the sink area and wash his hands.

“Did you look in the shower?” he asked as squeezed past.

“Yes. There’s a mermaid on the curtain.”

“I know. That’s Ariel. Alex said to look IN the shower!”

Simon rolled his eyes and decided to humor Conor.

Conor pulled back the curtain and his eyes widened with joy.

“Fancy.”

“You can ‘Mermaid’ while showering.”

Simon found it best not to question anything. He stepped away to tell Will and Josef. Just before they got there, Conor shut the door.

“Hey!” Josef exclaimed.

“Let me use the potty first!”

While they waited, Simon arranged his stuff, Josef organized his toiletries, and Will went back to drumming on the small table in the room (there were graphics of the sheet music for “Under the Sea” on it).

********************

The shower was the main topic of discussion as the group got together outside their rooms to discuss dinner and whether to hit the arcade or pool their first night.

“What about pool, come back here to shower and change, dinner then walk around the resort?” Jack suggested.

“Or, we dress for the pool, go eat, walk around the gift shop and resort, then end up here at the pool?” James suggested, “Oh, and if you own a Speedo, you must wear shorts over them. Have some decency gentlemen!”

Most of them liked James’ schedule better because they were getting hungry.

To each other’s surprise, no one wore a Speedo and had actual swim trunks in tropical or geometric prints or even solid colors. Everyone also opted for a T-shirt and some kind of sandals or flip flops.

“Jack’s suit looks the newest,” Will observed as they started their walk from the elevator to the food court.

“Why are you looking at people’s swimsuits?” Josef asked.

“I bought it last week,” Jack said, “Turns out, I last got a swimsuit when I was heavier. The old one was too loose so I needed a new one.”

“I believe it,” Zach said, “You lost the puppy fat from when I first met you years ago.”

“Thanks. I’ll take the compliment… I think.”

The drivers soon made it to the “Landscape of Flavors” food court where they explored each counter’s menu, trying to decide what to eat.

Most of the group ended up at the pizza and pasta counter – except one.

“I haven’t had a bacon cheeseburger in so long. I’m doing it,” Jack said.

He ended up being the first to sit down with his burger and fries plus a fruit cup for dessert (he was going to balance it out a little bit) and a souvenir mug of Diet Coke. The English driver found a pair of tables that seated four each (half in booth seating; half on chairs) and settled in the corner booth area and waited. He picked at his fries, occasionally eating one. Jack intended to at least wait for someone before he dug in.

Eventually, Will showed up, a plate of chicken tenders with fries and a mug on his tray.

“Hello,” Jack greeted with a smile, “I thought you wanted pizza.”

“The line was too long. Damn wanker tourists. I gave up and got chicken tenders.” He sat down in the booth at the other table to make sure they were able to save the seats.

He didn’t have the heart to tell him that they were technically also “wanker tourists.”

Will immediately started eating so Jack took it as the cue for him to start his dinner as well.

Slowly, the others came over. Conor had also grown impatient waiting for food and had gotten a sandwich, salad, a fruit cup, and a cupcake from the grab and go section.

“I needed food,” he said, sitting across from Jack.

“Did they have to make the pizza?” Will asked.

“I think.”

“They are,” Zach confirmed, walking over with a plate with some kind of pasta on it and a mug. Alex was close behind with a bowl of pasta and mug.

Alex sat next to Will and Zach sat next to Jack. All that were left were Josef, Simon, and James.

When the five were partway through with their meals, the other three finally arrived with slices of pizza, Caesar salads, breadsticks, and mugs on their trays.

“They’re fresh,” Josef said, sitting across from Zach. James sat across from Alex and Josef across from Will.

“Jack was the smartest of us all. He went for another counter first,” Conor said.

“I wanted a bacon cheeseburger,” he said.

********************

Over dinner, they discussed the week ahead.

On Monday, they planned to cram three parks into one day – Hollywood Studios (where they had lunch reservations at the Sci-Fi Dine In Theater restaurant), Animal Kingdom, and Epcot.

On Tuesday, they were going to spend the entire day at the Magic Kingdom.

On Wednesday, they were going to have an “off” day exploring Disney Springs and some of the resorts

On Thursday was the big “cheat day” at Universal Studios Florida – both the Universal Studios and Islands of Adventure sides.

On Friday, they would be back on Disney property and were planning to spend the entire day at Epcot.

On Saturday, they were spending their last day at Hollywood Studios and the Magic Kingdom.

“I would assume you all studied up the parks,” Alex said, “Anyone have any must-sees?”

“Star Wars Land at Hollywood Studios,” Josef said.

“Of course. Any others?”

“I am doing the less intense version of Mission: Space if anyone would like to join me when we do that at Epcot,” James said, “The more intense involves spinning. We are racecar drivers and several of us have had some wrecks where we had a lot of spinning. I don’t want to relive that.”

“Cars Land,” Will said.

“That’s in California,” Simon told him.

“Damn.”

“While most of Universal sounds cool, I plan to explore Marvel Super Hero Island and then spend the rest of my day at the Wizarding World of Harry Potter,” Jack said, “I’ll welcome anyone else if they want to join me.”

“You don’t wanna ride the E.T. ride?” Conor asked.

“That sounds fun but we have one day. I want to make sure all of my favorite franchises are enjoyed.”

“Too bad the Guardian of the Galaxy coaster isn’t open yet,” Zach said.

“There’s gonna be a what?”

********************

After dinner, the group cleaned up their tables and refilled their mugs. Afterwards, they decided to check out the resort’s gift shop, the Ink and Paint Shop.

While there was discussion of making purchases, none did and they soon moved on. On their way out of the building, they passed by the arcade.

“We should do that instead!” Conor suggested.

“We’re already dressed to swim,” Alex said, “We’ll go Wednesday when we get back whether we have dinner in the food court or somewhere else.”

“Yes. It’ll be any early evening before our Thursday trip to Uni-” Jack started saying before the others shushed him. “What?”

“We’re at Disney World. That’s a forbidden term,” Will said.

“You’re supposed to whisper it like a curse word or call it ‘the other park.’ Just an FYI,” Simon said.

“Sorry.” Jack hung back as they went outside into the humid Florida evening air. Why did he have to get called out by the Penske drivers?

“Don’t worry. They’re just messing with you,” Zach said, patting his friend on the shoulder, “At least I think they are.”

“I know. I’m just not quite used to being around these nuts yet.”

“We’re the babies of the group. We’re bound to be the targets of teasing and jokes. However, you look much more mature than I do.”

“But we act more mature than some.” They looked ahead at Conor and James dancing to music coming from the Finding Nemo pool area.

“Come on guys!” Josef called out when he noticed only he, Simon, Will, and Alex had almost made it to the Cars wing.

The other half of the group scurried off to join them.

********************

The explored the Cars wing thoroughly, stopping to take pictures/selfies. 

“This is where we belonged. Curse you people who already have the suites!” James said. The others ignored him and pretended he wasn’t part of their group.

During their walk around the Finding Nemo wing, there were various incidents of each of the guy saying, “Fish are friends; not food.” and/or attempting to speak Whale. And they also took pictures/selfies when necessary, however, it was getting dark.

In the Lion King wing, they took a group selfie in front of a branch with Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa walking across it.

“Say, ‘Hakuna Matata,’” Alex said as he held out his phone for the selfie.

“Hakuna Matata!” he and six of the guys said.

“Hakuna Matata Bitches!” Will exclaimed. The others stared at him. “What?”

“I’m really sad that Pagenaud wasn’t the one who said that,” Conor said.

“There could be kids nearby,” Simon said, glaring at his teammate.

“Sorry. I’ll stop cursing.”

“Seriously. Stop. You’re going to be near KIDS,” Josef told his teammate.

The others tried not to laugh.

They soon made it to the pool and were some of the only ones there. For a reason.

As it turned out, it had gotten cooler as it got darker and, while the pool was heated, they weren’t going to last long (well, some weren’t). 

All eight got into the water and swam laps or splashed each other (sometimes both). Discussion of getting out came within 20 minutes.

“I can’t do it anymore!” Will exclaimed as he swam to the closest ladder.

“Wimp!” James said.

“Shut up wanker!” He wrapped himself in his beach towel (a Baby Shark towel that belonged to his son, Beau), slipped on his flip flops, grabbed his T-shirt and mug, and walked off to their building.

“Will, your MagicBand! Can’t get in the room without it!” Conor yelled.

“It’s a good thing there’s no lifeguard on duty right now,” Simon thought.

Will grabbed his MagicBand (or at least he thought it was his) and started walking towards the Ursula building.

“Other way!” James yelled, “And that’s my MagicBand you’re wearing!”

Will traded James’ MagicBand for his own then flipped him off as he walked towards the King Triton building.

“He may just throw me off a ride tomorrow if given the opportunity,” James told the others.

“So who wants to get out and go shower in our room?” Alex asked the Honda drivers.

“Me!” Zach said. His exit was much less dramatic than Will’s.

“How are we gonna know when they’re done?” Josef wondered.

“I just hope Will doesn’t lock us and Conor out,” Simon said.

********************

Their cue came when Will stepped back out in front of the railing and watched them. Josef and Alex decided to head upstairs leaving just Simon, Jack, Conor, and James.

“So who’s going with me in a little while?” Jack wondered, looking from the Frenchman to the American. James was busy in the middle of the pool doing what they assumed were some kind of water aerobics or maybe synchronized swimming. Either way, Conor was fascinated.

“I guess me,” Simon said.

“No,” Conor demanded, “I’m cold!”

He shrugged. “I’ll sit and watch James.”

The three went over and sat on the edge of the pool, their feet in the water. After they saw Alex and Josef walk outside, Jack and Conor left, leaving only Simon and James. Within a short time, the Frenchman decided to get out of the water and get ready to go upstairs.

“James, let’s go! Aren’t you cold?” he called out.

“Nah. I’m Canadian. The water’s fine,” he replied, “But I’ll be there in the bit.”

Simon had gotten his cue and was already walking towards the building when James got out to towel off and grab his stuff.

“So refreshing,” he said in the stairwell.

Meanwhile, Simon was starting to shiver.

********************

In the Chevy drivers’ room, Simon walked in to find Will already dead asleep with his mouth open, Conor lying in bed next to him watching TV, and Josef in their bed studying a Hollywood Studios park map he’d picked up in the lobby.

“After you shower and brush your teeth, you can come to bed Honey. The other kid’s about to go to sleep.”

Simon gave him a look. Josef just laughed at his expression.

“Sorry. I just had to do it.”

In the Honda drivers’ room, James didn’t find any of his roommates asleep or even in bed. Alex was at the table studying park maps, Zach was having a snack and watching TV and Jack was blow drying his hair in the vanity area. At least they were all in pajamas (or shorts or sleep pants and T-shirts and not just their underwear or boxers).

He grabbed some sleep pants and a tee and slipped past Jack to take over the toilet/shower area.

When he walked back out, the TV was off and they were in bed. Zach had already fallen asleep but Jack was up and reading a Universal Studios guidebook. Alex was plugging in his phone to charge.

“You wear glasses?” James asked as he looked at his phone and sent a goodnight text to his wife, Beccy, and their dogs, Lou and Weller.

“Sometimes,” the Englishman replied.

“You look smart with them on.”

“Thanks.” He closed his book and set it on the nightstand under his phone and took off and laid his glasses next to it then snuggled in to sleep.

James climbed into bed next to Alex. “You don’t do weird things in your sleep do you?”

“I don’t think so,” his podcast co-host said.

“Me neither. I think.”

They turned out the lights and settled for magical dreams before their early morning wake-up call Zach had been allowed to set up for 7:30 a.m.

Or, at least, they THOUGHT it was for 7:30 a.m.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The shower in question: https://www.disboards.com/media/art-of-animation-little-mermaid-standard-rooms-010.88775/
> 
> For the record, as someone who has stayed in a Little Mermaid at the Art of Animation resort, it was one of the highlights of the room. You are also quite tempted to sing "Part of Your World" in the shower.


End file.
